


Holding Each Other Up

by PeetaMellover



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeetaMellover/pseuds/PeetaMellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is taking a walk around District 12 when her world starts to crash down around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Each Other Up

I close my door gently and wrap my jacket around me tighter. Why am I doing this to myself? I turn slowly and walk down my stairs. I turn left and head to the exit of the Victors Village. Actually now it's just nice homes just outside of town in District 12. I slowly walk through the houses that once were occupied by families. And there's the feeling of guilt again. Because of me, they are gone. 

I walk past Gale's old house. No one was there, and I had no plan to attempt to see if anyone was there. Not after what happened in the end between Gale and I.

I walk past my old house which I could not bare to go into. All my family is gone, moved on in some way or another. The memories of my childhood run through my mind but the more I think about it, the more I just want to crawl up and die.

I move on and pass where the bakery once stood. Where the baker I have finally realized that I'm in love with used to live with his family. And make those cakes my sister and I would dream about eating every time we saw one. But again, the memories are too much for me to bare. Just more lives I'm responsible for, including Peeta. 

I again, move on, walking past all kinds of shops that I used to trade at. But when I reach where the Hob used to be, that is when I started to cry uncontrollably. All those people who used to go there, were a big part of the rebellion. Many, I'm sure, lost their lives in the bombing here. 

It begins to rain very hard, but I can't bring myself to take another step in any direction. Between the rain, my thoughts, and my crying, I do not hear the foot steps behind me. Suddenly, I felt warm arms wrap around me from behind. Whoever this person is, is holding me up so my world won't come crashing down because of the memories. Almost like what Peeta used to do with me. Peeta. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was just walking around in town when I saw her. I watched her from a distance as she went by her old house, my old bakery, the shops, and now she stopped at the Hob. I could see her crying, even though I was far away from her. I debated whether I should go talk to her, or not. But when the rain started, I walked to her and held her. Like the nights she would fall asleep in my arms, I would hold her so her world doesn't come crashing down around her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck, tightly. I'm still crying and I don't even think about how he is seeing me like this. He doesn't say anything, which I must thank him for. He has a way with his words, and almost everyone knows that, but he is also the best listener too. I open my mouth to say something but I can't say anything. I feel his arms tighten around my body and he pulls my body towards his.

"It was all my fault. Everything that happened to these people. And you." I choke out the last part. I feel the most guilty about Peeta because if I could have just killed myself in the first games, he would have never been hurt because of me. He doesn't say anything and neither do I. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She blames all the loss on herself. And she blames herself for what happened to me. I don't say a word because I don't want to argue with her. Instead when I hear her cry harder, I pick her up in my arms and carry her to her house. I carry her to her bed and lay her down gently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He picked me up and carried me all the way to my bed. Now I feel him taking off my wet clothes as I just sit here and cry. He gets a towel and dries my semi naked body. He then puts warm and soft clothes on my body and lays me down on the bed. I want him to lay down with me and hold me, but I cannot find the words to do that. He leaves my room and closes the door. I listened for my front door to open and close, but it never does. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I take off my own wet clothes and hang them up. I am left in my boxers, shivering so I go and find a blanket. I wrap it around my shoulders and sit on her couch, giving her time by herself. I sit there, staring at nothing. After it becomes dark outside, I hear her door open and her footsteps on the stairs. I don't move at all, I just sit there in silence. She says my name and walks over to me. She looked me over, probably to see my scars. She asks me if I'm alright and I just nod. I can tell she wants to ask me if I would like to come upstairs to sleep, but she can't. She says thank you and I just nod again. She is kind of bothered by fact I haven't said one word so she walks back upstairs. I sigh and sit there until I can barely keep my eyes open. I quietly walk upstairs and lay down on her bed. At first I just lay on my back, keeping my distance from her. Then I hear her stir and she says my name. "Yes." I say and look over at her. She looks over her shoulder and we make eye contact. I can see in her eyes that she wants me to hold her, so I open the blanket and wrap my arms around her. She moves herself as close as possible to me and I can't help but smile, slightly. Her hand rests on top of mine and eventually she laces our fingers together. "I love you Peeta and I'm sorry it took me years to realize it." She says softly. "I've always loved you, and I always will Katniss." She turned around and wrapped her arms around me. 

We fell asleep in each others arms, holding each others world up. As we grow older, we still hold each other because even the littlest of memories can make us come crashing down and we need someone to hold onto.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Your comments about this story are very much welcome. I want to become a better writer and the only way I can do that is with your feedback! Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
